kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy/Archive 2
LICENSE TO DESTROY INITIATED OK, I'll do my best. Out of curiosity, do you, uh, speak English as your native language? And if you don't mind my asking, since you seem to be the best to ask, who else is active on this wiki? Formulae 20:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminship?! Thanks, but I'll pass. I enjoy working as a productive member of the rank and file. FROM THE SHADOWS, EFFICIENCY BLOSSOMS. :D Though more active members would be nice... should look into recruiting from some forums or something... Dutch, eh? Gotcha. Your English seems good enough besides. :) OK, off to work then. Formulae 20:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Unreasonable Demand Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could import some templates or make some new ones, since I personally have no idea how to do so >_<. Citation tags would be helpful, as well as maybe something to tag pages as works in progress or something. Thanks for your time. Formulae 21:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Incredible amounts of insanity Well, I could use a lot of the stuff from here: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_management_templates Particularly Cleanup, Delete, Spoiler, Underconstruction, and Useless would be nice from there. Also some of the whatnot from here: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:General_wiki_templates Reflist is the one I'm really looking for here. Documentation from that same page seems like a general update on whatever we got on this wikia, so that's probably important in some way. I was going to try and do this myself, but I couldn't make heads or tails of this article: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_copy_templates_to_your_wiki Sorry :( Thanks again for your effort. Formulae 21:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I would like to help out with this wiki, but I have no idea where to start, so if you can point me at the the right direction and I will take care of it. Bharatram1 11:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup buddy Thanks for the message in my talk page. By the way, mind if I add music-related articles? Badge System Hey Dude How do you install the Badge system on the Wiki ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Help on another Wikia ? Dude do you want to help me with this other wikia. the link is http:\\noblesse.wikia.com I need someone who can write articles [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler page Hey Dude I have setup a Spoiler page on this wiki. Basically this page is setup for new stuff that has not yet been released. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I have put out some stuff on a few forums I know hopefully i will get some replies [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Signing a Post Hey dude I know it is very harsh, that is why I warned him and told him if it was a repeated offense. You see, if the user does not sign his posts then you do not know who posted them. And it is a hassle to find out who posted on your page. If you want this to be one of the best wikia then you have to be a little stern with the rules or else it will become like the detective conan wiki. Sorry if it looked like I was abusing my power [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Latest Chapter Synopsis Hey Bro I finished the Latest Chapter Synopsis. It is available here. Can you put it up on the Main page, I am totally confused on how to do that. Also can you bring me up to speed about these procedures, so that the next time I do not have to ask you to do this ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, I figured it out [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Feedback Thanks for the info. That is what I need and I'll make sure I follow the format in the future. ^_^ Chido55 06:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC)